


As I Promised You

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, League of Assassins - Freeform, Manipulation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Character Death, besides archive warnings, just expect people killing each other and mind games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: “I put you above that, Timothy. And yet, you still dared to disappoint me… I should give you a punishment, to once and for all, take the point across, don't you think so?”The other didn't answer him. Microphone still caught his weak shaky breaths.“RED!!!” Someone screamed on the left side of the screen. Ra's Al Ghul smiled cruelly at the camera.“And I know exactly what will hurt you the most.”Years later, after his brother's, Timothy, cruel death, Damian Wayne thought that the war between them and Ra's Al Ghul was over.Then, one day, Conner Kent comes to him with hisfindings.____________________Story based on nanadrawsrobins on tumblr clone!Tim AU. Link in the notes of first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Maybe some of you already saw that fic on my tumblr already. If yes, then it isn't anything new. I'm just posting the chapters here, while taking the break from writing chapter 3.  
> On the plus side, chapter three should be _soon_. (As soon as I finish _that one paragraph…_ )  
> New readers: please enjoy!  
> Link [for nanadrawsrobins on tumblr AU](https://nanadrawsrobins.tumblr.com/post/174471363422/futureau-headcanon-little-brother-timothy-tim)

Damian, full in his Batman regalia, was quickly heading down to the Zeta-beam. Fortunately, there was no talk about new threat or any suspicious activity during the just-finished JLA meeting, giving him more time to concentrate on his cases.

Or more accurately – one case. League of Assassins. Ra’s Al Ghul. Normally he hears from him more than he wants, not counting all the trips he makes to Gotham for _more legal_ business. But the last few months? Zero. The amount of ninja trailing after him and other members of his family stayed the same – but it’s probably cover. To show that nothing’s wrong. And other mercenaries to busy them more often than not.

It was getting on Damian’s nerves and with Batman’s usual work, JLA and Wayne Enterprises he was stretched thin. Father at least helped with some detective work – as much as his body let him. His siblings and Batman’s associates had eyes and ears open for anything strange.

Damian had enough of this _waiting_. He wished for a breakthrough.

Just as the last doors, which were separating him from the Zeta-beam, were sliding open, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder.

_Not for long._

“Fuck! Calm down, will you?” Conner shouted, only super-speed saving him from getting maimed. “I just have to talk to you!”

Damian, realizing that there was no immediate treat, slowly relaxed and retreated his blade. He looked disinterested, maybe little annoyed, at Conner.

“Clone.” Damian greeted him as courtesy demanded. Not so long ago _Conner Kent_ resigned from his position of Superman, only to give the title to Jon, thus not giving Damian other option to call him besides _Kent._

“To what do I owe the pleasure? Don’t tell me you’re going to confess your feeling to me.” One day _he will_ kill Colin for making him watch those damn rom-coms. “Whatever it is, I assure you that I _don’t_ feel the same.”

“What?” Kon was clearly confused. “Fuck, no. _Look_. I need to talk to you. It’s about Tim.”

That got Damian to pause in his joking.

“What about him?”

“You are not going to like this…” Kon grabbed his phone and started looking through photographs in it. “At some point during my travels I’ve thought I heard a familiar voice – I know that I retired, but still from time to time I listen to know that you guys are alright, just fyi. – anyway, I thought _that one_ belonged to Tim and it couldn’t, _right?”_

Damian gritted his teeth at the reminder. He was the one who threw Timothy’s ashes around the world. He was sure as hell that whatever the Clone was insinuating wasn’t possible.

“ _Right!_ ” Conner agreed a little desperate, looking at Damian for a moment but ignoring or not seeing Batman’s glare. “And I ignored it the first time, but the thing was that it wasn’t only _once!_ ” He stopped looking through his phone and grimacing, looking Damian in the eyes. “So, I went to check that voice and…” he sighed loudly “Fuck. _Damn it, I can’t say this_. Just look at them.” He gave his phone to Damian.

Damian took the phone slightly cautions. This conversation triggered some red flags in his head and made his detective instinct scream that whatever he will see will give him answers, but also a lot of new problems.

The photos were taken in various places in the world. The clearer ones were taken in more populated areas, like cities or towns (which made sense for Kent to be nearer to take the photo with phone camera). Each of them thought, shared one element – one person, clearly shorter than the rest (possible a child, maybe teenager). Only few pictures showed the head and/or face of that person – young face (a child, boy), short black hair (sometimes a little longer), not showing emotion. Sometimes he carried a weapon, sometimes nothing. If yes, then mostly it was a staff.

There was another figure on most of the pictures, accompanying the child. Older male. Damian had no problem recognizing him.

 _Of course. Grandfather._ Like for fucking once that man couldn’t leave his family alone.

Damian gave back the phone, not trying to stay calm. “Come to the Cave with me. I have to call the rest of the family.”

He knew he wasn’t going to like those calls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in which I'm taking some liberties with Kon's powers. If you want to discuss scientific explanation for some superpowers then do it! Let's talk science!  
> And then bullshit them while writing fanfiction, because if comic authors can then why not we?

“…I could just get him” muttered Kon, frustrated at the lack of ideas. They were discussing how to save Tim.

“Tempting, but no.” replied Damian–annoyed just as him. “I hate to say, but you’ll be caught before getting near to him.”

They both were waiting in the one of the Manor’s dining rooms–the one rarely used by the family. Alfred was brining food and drinks, while Damian, Conner and Bruce waited for others to arrive. Unfortunately not all of them could arrive for his call.

“…Oh! So that’s where you were hiding!” a woman shouted.

Three of them turned to look at the newcomers.

Stephanie, Jason and Dick walked behind Alfred and joined the others besides the table.

“So?” Jason started grabbing a chair. “What’s the reason we sittin’ here instead of down there.” He pointed at the floor below.

“Could be bugged.” Damian answered non-pulsed.

“And? It could always have been bugged–didn’t really stop us before.” Stephanie pointed out, mostly to see B frown in annoyance. There was a short moment of silence during which everyone started thinking about how much they could be sure of the Cave and Manor security. Bruce’s frown deepened as plans went through his head. Dick wasn’t better–and the glances they exchanged with each other promised more talks.

Jason and Stephanie left those worries for them, only taking note for themselves to be included in the later talks. For now, considering how quickly Damian wanted them to arrive, the matter of general security could wait.

Damian stopped drinking his tea and put the cup down on the saucer. Although it wasn’t seen at first, Stephanie’s comment made him more agitated. His eyes scanned the room slowly, looking if _by chance_ they could be heard also here.

Conner stopped him by putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “There’s nothing here. Trust me.”

Rest of the room turned to Super in question, but Jason was the only one to voice it.

“And you’re so sure because…?”

Kon pointed to his ears.

“Can’t here anything. If it’s electronics then there’s always some kind of small buzz, meaning it’s working–electricity moving, white noise, etc.”

Dick pointed up, at the lamp above them. Conner shook his head.

“ _This”_ he also pointed at the lamp “has it’s own sound. Quite strong in comparison, but not enough to deafen other sounds. And I can pinpoint where cables are going based on that sound. Bugs sound a little different–because they send a signal? So, the sound also travels differently.”

Dick and Jason whistled impressed.

“And you are sure based on the sound _alone_?” _Batman_ asked. Kon grinned in response before answering.

“No. So after listening I look for them with my eyes. Quite often they are camouflaged with _something,_ not necessarily lead _,_ so I can’t see them even if I pinpoint, but hey–it doesn’t mean I can’t _touch them_ and later crush them.”

Damian looked thoughtful for a while before muttering something about training John.

Before the guys started discussing the other kryptonian abilities, Stephanie decided to get them back on track.

She leaned forward in Damian’s direction, joined her hands together and in conspiratorial tone (but loud enough so everyone could hear her) asked Damian. “So, why did you called us here?”

Damian’s face suddenly turned solemn. At first he didn’t answer her, looking straight ahead. Conner’s face darkened, but he was also silent, waiting for Damian to speak first.

Steph looked at others in question. Jason and Dick were as lost as her. Alfred put the tray he was holding on the table and sat with them. Alfred’s action only told them that whatever was going on was _important_. And probably family-only matter. His face didn’t show anything besides worry.

Bruce also didn’t know what was going on–if his piercing glare in Damian’s and Conner’s direction was anything to go by.

Damian still seemed to ignore everyones looks. Even, when he finally started talking, his gaze was focused at the wall in front of him.

“We have reason to belief that Gra– _Ra’s Al Ghul_ –have brought back to life Timothy. Or someone who’s at least connected to him.”

Outrage was instantaneous.

Damian ignored them and held out a hand, asking for silence. When others stopped he turned to Conner, so he could explain.

Kon grabbed his phone as he started explaining.

“You might have heard that, despite my retirement, I listen if anyone I care about is in danger, right?“ He took a shaky breath. “Ok, so the thing is that one day–about month ago–I heard _Tim’s_ voice. Wait, let me finish!” Others stopped, letting him. “I thought I was crazy too–and for good reason. _I mean_ , besides the obvious, that voice belonged to a kid. _A living kid with a heartbeat_ , so I put it as an illusion or something. But after the fourth or fifth time I heard the kid I decided to look for him and…”

Conner slided his phone to the center of the table, so everyone could look through the photographs.

“Try to tell me that this doesn’t look suspicious at all.” he remarked.

Bruce took the phone in his hands ignoring the protests. Alfred sat beside him and looked through photos with him. Steph, Jason and Dick soon joined them.

“What have you heard the kid say?” asked Jason sounding calm, despite how angered he looked.

Kon shrugged “Nothing special. Mostly relating to whatever he was doing–probably that was training–and besides that nothing much. As in ‘understood’, 'yes, Master’, 'I’ll not fail you’, etc. Like a robot. Besides, the first time I’ve heard him, there was one more moment when he sounded like an _actual_ child. I don’t remember the exact words, but he was annoyed that he can’t go out to play somewhere or that he has more training to complete before that. Something like that.” He thought more about that for a moment. “Sorry, but I don’t remember the details,” he added moment later.

Bruce nodded and muttered something to Alfred. The butler nodded acknowledging, stood up and exited the room. Some time later he came back with the paper map of the world and little bag with buttons and thread.

Bruce turned to Conner.

“Show us every place where you heard and saw him.” he did as asked.

No-one was talking, when Kon was pointing places on the map and remembering where the kid– _Tim_ –has been. On each pointed place a button was placed. The exact locations that Kon remembered where noted on Steph’s phone. The general area, for cases he heard him, but wasn’t sure about where, were traced with a pieces of thread.

No-one was talking aloud, but muttered comments and curses where clearly heard.

When finished, everyone took a moment to study the finished map.

Jason, who stood up from his place for the better look at the map, released a shaky breath.

“I’ll damned,” he broke the silence. “But that looks _way too familiar_.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked confused. But before Jason had time to answer Damian spoke.

“Todd’s right. It’s too familiar. It lacks few places but it works for us.” Jason laughed.

“Ok, I’m confused. Who’s also confused?” Steph said. “Alfie?”

Alfred turned to Bruce–who looked like he was already planning something. “Master Bruce?”

“Ra’s a prideful man.” Bruce started, not looking up from the map. “And as any prideful man, when he decided he _perfected_ something, there is a very slight chance that he will change that.”

Rest of them seemed to understood what Bruce was implying.

“And those locations are what? His bases?” Still, Dick asked to be sure.

“Training grounds. Not all of them his. Some are just locations where certain associates of his live.”

“Wait!” Conner cut in. “Just so we clear–you are saying that _Tim_ …”

“A child–we are still not sure it might be Tim.”

“ _A kid!_ Is moving according to some _perfected_ training regime of Ra’s?”

Bruce looked at him. “Yes.” he glanced at others. “And that give us advantage–of course we still need a plan in case Ra’s is expecting us, but first let’s narrow the number of places he might be.” he took out his own phone and choose notes app. He gave the phone to Jason. “Write all the places you think aren’t here–even if your training was Talia’s modified version of her father’s. We need all places. Damian–you next.”

Jason nodded and already started jotting few places.

“Conner.” Bruce said, making the Kryptonian look at him. “Can you pinpoint where he might currently be?”

“Probably not.” he started. And continued before letting Bruce to say something and probably change plans. “If I’m to stay here, then, at best I can give you general area. Still, I would need silence to concentrate.”

Bruce nodded. “Do it then.”

Conner stood up and went to the window to open it.

“I’ll be on the rooftop or higher. Call if anything.” He said and flew where he said he would be.

As he was flying higher and higher he thought about Tim and how he was different after Kon died and came back. He thought how Tim’s death struck him and wondered what changes Tim’s return will bring.

Because no matter if Tim is a kid now or anything else–they will save him and bring him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters the tags are for. Spoiler alert - not all tags this time. Only violence. And killing. Tim's assassin in training after all here.  
> Not beta'ed.  
> 

Everywhere he looked there was white.

Just mere minutes ago the wind stopped, letting Timothy see without obtrusion. Storm was far away now. Sun raised up two hours ago, but he could see only gray clouds everywhere on the sky.

“ _R1. Roger.”_

Timothy raised his hand to his comm unit. “R1 here. Roger.”

“ _Your position?_ ”

“According to plan. Storm arrived after I reached position.”

“ _Can you complete the mission?”_

“Without problems.”

“ _Continue with the mission. H1 out.”_

Timothy closed the link. He kinda lied. There was too much snow to move freely (at least for anyone as small as him) but he wasn't going to admit needing help. Like anyone would help him, anyway. He quickly made sure his gear was in place and started to move.

_Stupid judging ninja._

Mission objective was to take down five of his Master's enemy–group of second-rate annoying mercenaries who, instead of joining League of Shadows, decided to take their _clients_. And did it for months.

They were taken now _not_ because they could hide well (they really couldn't; not before Timothy's Master), but because Ra's thought that it was great training exercise for him.

So here he was now. Sneaking towards the old miners-cottage. Mine was closed for years, but there was still a remotely-safe path to the other side of mountains and of country borders. Cottage made for nice rendezvous point, he could give them that.

Cottage wasn't big and consisted of probably only one room with everything in it. On one wall was chimney, opposite to that wall–door with one window besides it on both sides. Side walls didn't have windows. With possibility of fire being started in the chimney, the only safe entrance for Timothy was the front wall.

Timothy grumbled in his mind, not for the first time since he got the mission. It all could go faster if he used snow from mountains behind cottage to trap everyone. Or just use bazooka. _But_ , because Ra's like to make Timothy's life harder ( _all in the name of training_ ), the cottage had to stay ( _it would be nice to be able to use it later_ , he even said). Besides, he had to bring his Master's all five heads of those men as some old-fashioned proof of accomplishment (like he can carry that much ballast at once). He hoped he would find a net or something for that.

_Too bad_ his _teammates_ for this mission are only here to judge Timothy–and shoot down anyone who tries to run away.

He moved towards cottage, avoiding the front side. He stopped besides one of the side wall, somewhere in the middle of it. Slowly he moved toward front to see if anyone went out (to the parked in front car, or just out), but he didn't change the wall he stood near. Two of supposedly five men total were probably observing through the windows.

Timothy sighed, hiding from sight. He had to think of a way to kill them all at once, without destroying the cottage (s _tupid rules_ ). Or of a way to get inside and not get killed instantly. Or somehow luring them out so he could kill them separately. _Anyway_ , he had to make sure everyone was there before attacking, only to not be surprised from the outside.

For short moment he considered asking _H1_ on comm if he can see everyone inside, but decided against it. They might be here to make sure he didn't die and mercenaries do, but they were reporting straight to his Master later. He doesn't need them _spreading lies,_ like he can't do simple missions alone, _thanks but no thanks_.

That left luring them out and hoping for the best. _Maybe he could not destroy cottage_ _that way_ _?_ Besides, Timothy might have thought out the plan–half arsed but still something.

First of all he needed to take a position–away from the house, not too far and still on the same side. And not further to the front than the end of the side wall–he couldn't be seen by the guys besides the windows. Climbing the trees was out–the branches were to high for him. Fortunately he could hide nicely between trees and bushes.

From his new place he had even better view of the car and front of the cottage. Timothy smiled mentally. He took one specially modified smoke-bomb from one pouch and from the other pouch on the tight he took out slingshot, he specially made for certain kind of covert mission (It was annoying not having enough strength to throw things far. But at least no-one questioned when _a kid like_ _him_ had one in hand). He didn't expect he would be using it today.

He checked the wind one last time and put in a smoke-bomb as ammunition. Aimed and released. Suddenly white smoke was coming out from the broken front window of the car.

After all, _n_ _o-one_ said the car had to stay _intact_.

Timothy quickly hid behind the bush, kneeling and taking the gun out.

“What the-?!” he heard one man say with raspy voice.

Someone opened the door and two people came out, based on their voices. None of them matched the first, so that would make three. But what about the other two…?

_We will see in the moment_ , he thought and stood up very quickly aiming and shooting at the two. Both in the chest. Then as quickly he hid back and moved to the side and back towards forest and his first post, using bushes, trees and everything to stay hidden.

As he guessed, the others didn't get out to take their fallen comrades. That meant he needed other tactic to lure them out.

When he was far enough from the cottage Timothy broke into the run. At his last post he left his snowmobile. He needed it now to make a diversion.

“ _R1! Did you forget the plan?!”_ _H1_ screamed in his ear.

_What fucking plan?!_ Timothy thought, running to the snowmobile. He clenched his teeth. The only plan he got was about getting to cottage, then– _he guessed_ –he was supposed to be left to his own devices.

_Fuck._ He cursed in his head. _If I had to_ obtain _from_ _H1 and rest their stupid plan…_

“There!”

Timothy heard someone shout above as he got to the motor. He looked up as he sat on a seat.

_Meta,_ was his first thought. Then his eyes widened in shock as he saw the S-shield. _…Superman?_

The guy smiled happily at Timothy and _waved_.

_Fuck_. Timothy cursed and sped through towards cottage.

“R1 to H1! We have a third party!”

 

 

**

 

After gathering all the possible locations as well as current general Tim's location, they knew now where to look.

They quickly discarded current one–Conner wasn't able to pinpoint it and what he heard make him think that Tim would soon move. That left only three options–still too much, but manageable.

They couldn't ask others–and it wasn't matter of _Bat_ pride, but of resources. For most of Damian's years as Batman Justice League interference was needed more often in the world than when Dick or his father wore the cowl. It hasn't changed. Currently, most of the heroes were off-planet or were already dealing with something.

Previously, Damian put it under his inadequacy, not being able to stop that much crime, pushing himself to be _stronger_. _F_ _aster._ But with recent revelation he wasn't afraid of making a wild-guess as for _why_ that was really happening. Adding it to what he observed about League of Assassins actions during the same time, it stopped being a guess.

It was more of a resigned acceptance of an option they _never_ planned to consider, but which was always was somewhere in the back of their heads. Buried in fear of what it implicated and what emotions it would wake.

_But now, it's too late_ _now_ _, isn't it?_

Damian, as well as the rest of them, tried hard to not let emotions get control of the planning stage. But, besides the burning anger he felt at the thought of someone hurting his family, there was another ugly feeling he hadn't had in a _long_ time.

He hated being made a fool. Being lead by the nose _for years._ Adding to that the fear for his brother, was what pushed Damian to make additional plans which his family (and surely part–if not–all of the League) would oppose. But he wasn't in hurry to reveal it.

There wasn't much to plan, besides how to minimize (even better, _prevail_ ) body-count. They had to grab Tim and run and it was too obvious to say that Ra's has been expecting them to come at some point. That meant heavy guard around the kid, especially in Ra's bases. There's chance for less people around him during missions, but better to be prepared for worse.

_The bigger problem_ was 'what should they do next?'. No-one in the Family fooled themselves that Ra's would leave them alone after they get Tim back. Not after him stealing Tim's body from them, before they get a chance to cremate him.

That left another question–was that really _their Tim_ , whom they cremated?

He left those questions for later. There were more important matters for now.

Get Tim back first. Then few favors from Zatanna and Martian Manhunter. Then get back to Gotham with Tim. Simple as that.

“Are we there yet?” _Clone._

Damian glared at the road ahead.

“No,” he replied his companion. They were flying the bat-plane as fast as they could _and he really didn't care_ that Kon-El could fly faster. “Are you always so impatient?”

“You mean, you _aren't?_ Soon we will see _Tim!”_

Damian rolled his eyes at Kent's behavior. “It's not guaranteed that we are at the right location. Other teams might find him first.”

“ _Nah-huh_ ” Conner disagreed, while waving his index finger. “I know you, _Bats_. You wouldn't call dibs on that locations first, if you _didn't know_ he will be there.” Damian gritted his teeth at that.

“I still _don't know_. I _guessed,”_ he retorted. _“_ It was a hunch, _you goddamn idiot_ , there was no proof that based it. Stop being so damn _hopeful_. _”_

Conner, thankfully for Damian, stopped talking. Their flight was spent in silence until they were getting near (presumably) Tim's location.

Damian stopped the plane on relatively smooth area, kilometers from where they expected Tim to be.

Kon got out from the plane to use his super-hearing. Damian went after him and waited for the verdict.

As the silence stretched for too long, Damian asked annoyed.

“You are sure you can hear him?”

“I can give you one better.” Kon replied pointing somewhere far away for Damian to see, on the right. “I can see him.”

“He's with someone?”

“I see one dude dressed like Tim, two dead bodies, two other guys… wait. Tim is running away from them.”

Damian pushed the button for jet to open. “Go after him. I'll distract them as planned.”

Before Kon flew away, he turned to Damian one last time.

“You sure, I should leave you alone with the rest of them?” he asked and Damian could hear Conner's worry in his tone.

Damian waved his hand as dismissing those worries.

“Sure.”

Kon flew after Tim.

 

**

 

Timothy was driving away, getting the meta as far as he could from his team. They were engaged with other third-party members. And considering meta's infatuations with him, he was chosen to buy time.

He didn't know _why_ the Superman-wannabe was flying after him, not giving him a chance to take a break, but he sure as hell wasn't going to get _caught_.

“ _I've got new mission for you.”_ he suddenly heard his Master's voice in his comm.

Timothy turned drastically towards less open area and accelerated. He was far from cottage and his mission, but getting the guy away from him took precedence.

“Yes, Master?” he replied back, as soon as he made sure he lost the guy. _For now._

“ _Get captured. The invading party are, ah, your predecessor 'family'.”_

Timothy scrunched his nose. _What now?_ He expected few more years before _meeting_ them.

“Should I implement _the_ plan? Or is there other objective?” he asked.

“ _The plan. There's no reason to make them wait, Timothy.”_

“My previous mission?”

“ _I count on that problem being taken care of.”_

“Yes, Master. R1 out.” Timothy disconnected.

_Ok, you have to get caught_ , he thought to himself, as he made another turn, this time in the cottage direction. _Remember to not make it too obvious._

With one hand he took out the little lead box, hidden somewhere in his clothing, getting ready for opportunity, while he steered with the other. No-one said previous mission is now canceled. Maybe he would have a chance to finish those guys off, before next mission. And if he doesn't finish it, _his teammates surely_ are capable of finishing it for him.

_Just don't disappoint Master._ He thought. _You can do it, Tim._

 

**

 

Conner cursed, flying after Tim. The kid really was making the chase very irritating, making him fly through forests and ducking last moment before he hit branches.

Impenetrable skin is one thing. Branches in your eyes are other. He _should have_ invested in goggles before going.

The kid turned suddenly, hiding behind the mountain. Kon hated harsh turns like that. He slowed to not get dumped in a tree, but in that time he lost sight of Tim.

Thankfully, not for long.

He didn't caught the conversation Tim had on the comm–only some scraps at the end–but he hoped it wasn't important.

On the other hand, he almost caught Tim! Before he flashed kryptonite before his eyes.

_He REALLY should have invested in some goggles._

Kon wasn't deterred by this. He didn't want to destroy anything before that, but if that is what will help him grab Tim, then he isn't sorry.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the sounds and flew after the loudest one. To defend himself from the branches he put a layer of TTK around him–at the same time, accidentally cutting down few trees while flying after Tim.

At some point he didn't hear the echo of the motor, sounds going further and further away and he didn't feel his TTK hitting anything. He opened his eyes to see the open area as he expected.

And Tim speeding his motor towards the edge.

_Wait. What?!_

Kon sped and caught Tim mid-fly, where ground was far under them. The snowmobile was falling down towards the cottage and finally crashing at the trees quite a distance from it.

Conner hugged Tim tighter as he looked at the fire now below them. He, _thankfully_ , saw Damian far away from it–he was still fighting with the other assassins, obviously stalling for time.

Then he remembered to let Damian know.

“Hey, I got him!” He said, using one hand to turn on the comm. “… _Yeah_ , I'm not putting him down. Going according to plan.” He disconnected the line.

Kid struggled to get free, but Kon only made sure his TTK is keeping him in place. Then he flew with him towards Gotham.

_Holy shit._ He thought–happiness slowly taking place of shock. _Tim's alive!_

 

**

 

“ _Hey, I got him!”_ Damian suddenly heard in his comm.

“Good. Don't let him run away.” He replied punching another of Ra's men.

“ _Yeah, I'm not putting him down. Going according to plan._ ” he heard the line being disconnected.

Conversation finished, news received and Damian felt the tension leaving his body. He observed as the assassins changed tactics, starting from surrounding him.

_One, two, three, four…_ Four. Only four of them, no help. _How cute._ Now he could finish this like he wanted to.

Damian retook his stance. He felt himself smiling as he shouted for all of them to hear “Oy! Imbeciles!”

He caught the gaze of one of them, recognizing apprehension in their moves. That surprised Damian. There was no reason for them to be afraid, _after all_ , he wasn't going to _kill them_ (not like Todd).

Only… _incapacitate._

“ _Bring it on._ ”

 

**

 

“Mission status.” Ra's said through the comm.

“ _Two of five men killed. Rest run away. We were ambushed, before we could stop them. They abducted R1. Should we go after R1, Master?” H1_ asked, knowing full well who his Master was prioritizing more.

Ra's didn't give them a chance to make amends. “I'll take care of it,” he replied, annoyed at their failure. “Finish your mission. You failed me once and I don't want to see the repeat of it.”

“ _Yes, Master! I sincerely apolo–“_ Ra's disconnected, not waiting to hear the rest.

He knew that they weren't match for his grandson, no matter the training. Still, it didn't stop him from irritation at the incompetence of his own men. They should have last longer than _that_. Clearly, he had to make a visit to his training facilities, audit was in order.

“Are we following them?” Talia asked from behind him, stopping him from his musings.

Her father frowned, confused. It lasted a moment, before he turned towards exit.

“Why should we?” He asked in nonchalant tone, as if everything went perfectly according to his plan. And knowing Ra's, it went. “We know perfectly well were they will be in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanart of [The First Meeting Between Kon and Timmy (in the middle of the fic)](https://nanadrawsrobins.tumblr.com/post/177522693922/fave-scene-of-marudny-robots-fic-sowwy-i-dunno) by nanadrawsrobins on tumblr.


End file.
